Transcripts/Beasts in Show
music playing :♪ When super me :Becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically :Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side ♪ :♪ Look out, world :We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together :Gonna get that super life! ♪ :♪ Wow! ♪ :music playing over headphones :That's weird. :grunts :Huh? :Hey, you met my dog! :Isn't he the best? :He was Dad's old police dog back in Gotham, but now he's retired, and that means he's all mine! :His name is Ace, but I call him :Ace the Bat-Hound. :Way better, right? :Oh, isn't he just the greatest dog in the entire history of the universe? :Uh-huh. He's great. :The greatest! :He's 26 inches at the shoulder, medium coat, finished first in his class at the academy, extremely intelligent, cleanly chiseled and noble head, four paws, super lovable personality, and the cutest wutest little fuzzy black nose! :Okay, scoffs no. :No, actually. He's not. :My old dog back in Smallville? :He was the greatest dog in the universe. :You know what? :Check this out. whistles :thudding :squeals :excitedly :Meet Krypto the Superdog. :The actual greatest dog in the universe. :This guy's got some incredible powers. :rumbling :gasps Earthquake! :Nope. :It's Krypto! :How's that for super strength? :Well, look at Ace. :He's so well trained, he didn't even move when the ground started shaking. :Who's a good boy? :Kara Dude, my dog can see through walls. :Whatever, Kara, anyone can see through walls. :Your dog can't. :barking :accelerating :Uh, Kara? :Krypto, no! Krypto, get back here! :panting1 :growls :Barbara Oh my gosh! :man Somebody help. :My wife's having a baby! :gasp :man Oh, wait. :Never mind. :Mm-mm. That's his third delivery this month. :Krypto, no. :We are not playing fetch! :Speaking of nothing to do with fetch. whistles :Hey, Ace! Parkour! :panting :How's that for training, huh? :Who cares about training when you've got powers, like Krypto here. :Krypto, no! He's got acid-- :sizzling :scoffs Big deal. :All dogs do that. :Watch this. :Krypto, fix hydrant. :Good boy, thy name is Krypto. :Your dog made that mess. :Ace is so well trained, he would never have ended up in that situation in the first place. :Well Krypto is so powerful, who cares what situation he ends up in? :My dog is clearly better. :My dog is clearly better! :There's only one way to settle this. :commentator :Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to fabulous Shuster Arena for what is sure to be the cultural event of the season. :The 44th Annual Metropolis :Kennel Club Dog Show! :And we'll kick things off with a very difficult obedience trial. :A failure here would be disastrous. :panting :chuckles Disastrous is right. :I can almost smell that "Best in Show" ribbon. :exhales :Okay, Ace. Com-- :laughs Oh, yeah! :Who's a good boy? :He's a good boy. :commentator Well, that was a remarkable display of training and obedience. :It's going to be quite difficult for anyone to top that. :growls :And next up, we've got this lovely boy, Krypto. :Krypto? :Yes, well. :After what we just saw with Ace, the pressure is most definitely on. :exhales Okay, Krypto, get ready. :And... Com-- :Krypto, no. No, bad dog. :No. Krypto. :Krypto, no! Bad dog! :growling :Krypto. grunting :Oh, my. This behavior is so far below MKC standards. :Krypto. grunts :panting :Krypto! :groans :Krypto, sit. :barks :Heel! :slurping :grunts :yelp :commentator Next up is the flyball course. :A thrilling test of agility and skill. :whooshing :commentator :What a performance by the German shepherd. :Really a remarkable-- Oh, no. :Here we go again. :Krypto will show us how not to do the flyball course. :What's this? I've never seen anything like it. :It almost looks like he's flying over those hurdles. :Good boy, Krypto. :cheering :Good boy, indeed. :Looks like this competition is getting fierce. :grunts :blows :triumphantly :cheering :Woo-hoo! :shutters clicking :cheering :loudly :sneezes :growling :commentator And now, we've reached the deciding event. :The crowd-favorite freestyle competition with the "Best in Show" title on the line. :The pressure couldn't be more intense. :This is it, Ace. :Focus, Krypto. :No matter what... :both Don't let anything distract you. :woman Run! :screaming :growling :chuckling :Oh. Aw, I love you, Lucy. :I love ya, too, Ethel. :You're the sweetest little pooches I ever stole. :screeches :Whoa! :barking :Aw, poochies, where ya going? :instrumental music playing :whimpers :Come here, Ace, we can still get that coat shinier. :Krypto, one last brush and you'll get the win for sure. :No, this is Ace's show! :Krypto's gonna win! :Such a moving performance. :How could this possibly get any more exciting. :growling :screaming :Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Waffles, the Pomeranian! :What's this? :whimpers :An unexpected twist at the end of the routine! :arguing :growling :In all my years of dog show commentating, :I have never seen a freestyle routine as thrilling as this tasty little treat :Waffles has cooked up for us. :But wait! What's this? :gasping :It's a whole new element to this freestyle routine! :Bravo, Waffles! What a show! :It's the standoff of the century! :growling :and cackling :loudly :Way to turn up the volume. gasp :Oh, yeah, it is on! :barking :barking :whimpering :Booyah! Strike, baby! :growling :I don't think :I'm emotionally prepared for what's gonna happen next. :thudding :rumbling :yelps :yelping :What amazing special effects! :shatters :slurping :Huh? :Lucy! Ethel! :Aw, poochies, what have they done to ya? :whimpering :cheering :laughing I've never felt so alive! :and grunts :yelling :commentator You want a winner, folks, :I'll give you a winner. :I couldn't be more clear. :Ace! :Krypto! :The winner for the Best in Show :Metropolis Kennel Club :Dog Show is... :Waffles! :The Pomeranian! :cheering :both What! :Come on! :Even Kara's slobber bag of a space dog is better than that! :Yeah, and so is Babs' broken-down, dead-inside, rule-following, dog-like statue thing! :whistles :You know what, Kara, :Krypto really should have won that dog show. :Who says you need discipline to be a good boy? :No way, Ace totally owned it. :You definitely don't need powers to be a good boy. :panting :They're both good boys, aren't they? :The best boys. :meowing :screeches :and Krypto barking :No. Bad. Bad boys. :No. Bad boys. :Bad boys! :Bad boys! :music playing